The present invention relates to driving devices, and particularly to the treading type vehicle driving device, wherein when the pedal is treaded forwards and backwards, the vehicle moves forwards rapidly with less power.
Referring to FIG. 1, a preferred vehicle treadle structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,400, xe2x80x9cTreadle-type vehicle body forward drive structurexe2x80x9d is disclosed. The treadle structure is mainly formed by a base plate 6, a transmission assembly 7 and a treadle structure assembled to the base plate 6, a gear assembly 9 positioned between and exactly engaged with the transmission assembly 7 and the treadle structure 9, and a position limiting plate (not shown) for confining the transmission structure to the base plate 6.
By the follower shaft 71 of the transmission assembly 7 to be assembled to the hub of the rear wheel E to drive the vehicle to move forwards, when the treadle rod 8 moves downwards slightly, the slant-cut fan gear 82 of the treadle rod may drive the gear assembly 9 engaged therewith moves along the teeth edge of the slant-cut gear C so as to drive the straight-cut gear of the gear assembly to be engaged to the straight-cut gear B of the transmission assembly 7. When the treadle rod 81 moves downwards continuously, the slant-cut fan gear 82 of the treadle structure 8 drives the slant-cut gear C of the gear assembly 9 to rotate synchronously with the straight-cut gear A so that the straight cut gear A is engaged with the straight-cut gear B of the transmission assembly 7 so as to drive the follower gear for driving the rear wheel to rotate. Thus, the vehicle moves forwards.
However, the prior art structure only provides that one leg treads the pedal. More power and time are necessary and the speed is halved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a treading type vehicle driving device including a substrate, a first transmission assembly, a second transmission assembly, a treadle structure, a gear assembly and a position limiting plate. The follower shaft of the first transmission assembly is engaged with a straight-cut gear B1 and straight-cut gear B2. And the follower shaft drives the rear wheel to rotate synchronously. The driving shaft of the second transmission assembly is engaged to a straight-cut gear D. The straight-cut gear D is engaged to the straight-cut gear B1 of the first transmission assembly. The slant-cut fan gear of the treadle structure is exactly engaged to the slant-cut gears C1 and C2 of the gear assembly for driving the gear assembly to move. The straight-cut gear A can move reciprocally along the trenches of the slant-cut gears C1 and C2 by the slant-cut fan gear so as to drive the straight-cut gear A to engage with the straight-cut gear B2 of the first transmission assembly (treading forwards), or to engage with the straight-cut gear D of the second transmission assembly 2A (treading backwards). When the pedal is treaded forwards and backwards, the vehicle moves forwards rapidly with less power.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a treading type vehicle driving device, wherein the straight-cut gear A will separate from the engagement of the straight-cut gear B2 or straight-cut gear D of transmission assembly since the teeth trench of the slant-cut gears (forwards is C1 and backwards is C2) moves on the slant-cut fan gear; thereby, wheels rotate continuously.